


Of Soldiers & Kitty Cats

by ScorpioSkies



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, were-cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSkies/pseuds/ScorpioSkies
Summary: Every full moon when May's away, Danse suffers night-terrors and the crushing loneliness left in her absence. Fortunately every full moon he's also visited by a fluffy feline friend who helps him keep calm and not feel quite so lonesome.





	Of Soldiers & Kitty Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the wonderful @val-rampage on tumblr after she inspired me with a post about May being a cat! So that meant only one thing - were-cat AU! >:3c enjoy!

Danse stepped into the cool night air, trying to regain control of his senses with deep breaths. He flexed his hands into fists and raised his head to look up at the full moon, the sweat cooling on his skin. Another night alone, another night terror – followed by the agonising moments in which he realised May was gone, the bed empty beside him.

He dragged a hand down his face.  _Diamond City. She’s gone to Diamond City_   _and she’ll be back tomorrow._

But it didn’t stop the near painful twist of anxiety in his stomach.

“ _Mrrrp?_ ”

His eyes cut to the ground. In the moonlight was a small, fluffy shape. A cat.

He slowly crouched down, and the moment he held his hand out the cat began to purr, butting her head against his fingers. Despite himself, he began to smile. When he sat on the doorstep the cat hopped onto his lap and settled, allowing him to comb his fingers through her dark coat.

She purred even louder, and he began to relax.

May always seemed to be away on full moons, which was usually when his feline friend would appear. He’d taken to calling her Luna for that reason.

He wondered if this would be the night she stayed around, though he suspected not. By morning she’d always disappeared, slinking out through a door or window and long gone before May’s return. Still, he was more than glad of her company for when May wasn’t there. Even if cats lacked the ability to provide covering fire.

Deciding that sleep was now beyond him, Danse carefully scooped Luna into his arms and walked towards the workshop. Luna, mindful not to use her claws, pulled herself up onto his shoulders and curled around his neck like a scarf. The fur tickled his bare skin, and he couldn’t help but smile wider when she rubbed her cheek against his beard and purred ever louder.

He gave her an affectionate scratch behind the ears as he walked through the door and inside. A few moments later the bulb sputtered to life, revealing his sanctuary in its glare. His power armour stood in its station, the one beside it empty.

He swallowed hard, his fingers combing a little faster through his companion’s fur. She purred louder and he felt the rasp of her tongue on his beard.

“May will be fine,” he told her. “Someday you’ll have to meet her – I know she’d be happy to see you.”

Luna mewed in response, hopping down onto the workbench when he turned the radio on, keeping the volume low. The night was spent tinkering on weapons and armour, Luna proving helpful much to his amusement. Sometimes she batted what he needed towards him, other times when he was having a break, his fears creeping in, she’d pounce on hand and wrap her paws around his arm, or spring up on his shoulders to provide some much needed company.

Time passed by peacefully, but all too soon. After enjoying hours or peaceful company and nonsense conversations answered with mews, he looked up to see that she had vanished and the sky was dawning in pinks and golds through the windows.

He sighed, sparing a final look at the weapon mod he’d been working on. Alas, he’d run out adhesive halfway through. Luna had batted the empty bottle into the nearest wastebasket.

With nothing left to do, he opted to head to bed and see if exhaustion would finally give him reprieve from his nightmares.

He awoke to find the sun high in the sky, and May leaning through the doorway with her familiar smile. He wondered if she was part of a good dream at last, though the headache behind his eyes and fugue convinced him he was awake.

He sat up as she entered, blinking the sleep from his eyes as she kicked off her boots and sat beside him.

“Morning. Did you miss me?”

He leaned in to kiss her and smiled. “I’m glad your home.”

“Me too,” May murmured, her breath fanning his lips before she kissed him again. “I got that adhesive you needed by the way.”

Danse paused, his eyes opening a crack. A strange look crossed May’s face and she tensed.

“How did you know I need adhesive?”

“Oh… I suppose you… mentioned it before I left?”

Danse raised an eyebrow. “I don’t remember that.”

May cleared her throat. “Well. You definitely told me you needed some so…”

“Well, I appreciate it. But right now…” Danse’s hand reached up to cup her cheek, leaning in so his lips brushed hers. “I need you more.”


End file.
